See My Fear
by wingsoflove
Summary: Kakashi x Kurenai : The only thing he ever feared was loosing control of his emotions.


Kakashi x Kurenai pairing!

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Naruto so please do not sue me!

**See My Fear**

I

"Boo! I got you" Kurenai whispered to his ear in a sultry voice, a kunai posed on his neck and her breath sending tingling sensation down his spine.

_Too bad_, Kakashi thought rolling his eyes heavenward. As much as he wanted her in that position, he could not admit defeat, especially to her.

"No. I got you," Kakashi said in deep tones as he placed a kunai on her neck.

Kurenai's eyes widened as the Kakashi she was holding disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"You lose," he said, smiling behind the mask. He placed his other hand on her hips, teasing her further.

Kurenai only smiled and made a quick seal with her free hand. Afterwards, Kakashi's eyes went wide with shock then released his hold on her hips and took a step back. "What's the matter, Kakashi?" she asked him in a voice that sent shivers through his entire being.

Kakashi was rooted on the spot, unmoving, but his eyes were traveling from her head to her foot and back again.

She turned her head and looked at him over her shoulders, a wide grin across her face. "What's wrong? Scared of what you are seeing?"

_Scared! What's the matter with her!_ Kakashi thought, he gulped and a sweat ran down on his forehead. He was anything but _scared_, for crying out loud.

A normal jounin would not hesitate even for a second when he saw an illusion. An A-class jounin like him would not allow an illusion to befall upon him in the first place! Then, why did he not move a muscle to undo the illusion she created?

"Too scared because you see your fear right before your eyes?" Kurenai pushed further. _So Kakashi Hatake is human after all. Here I am thinking that he is not afraid of anything_, she added in her thoughts.

Kurenai started to turn around to face him. Just when he thought his eyes would not get any wider, they did. Somehow, his head took control of his reflex when he formed the seal and said, "Dispel!"

And Kurenai was back to her original form before fully facing him.

He was breathing heavily and sweating profusely. His eyes still glued to her like his mask to his face.

"You lose," she announced, placing one hand on her hips. She could tell that her move was a success by the way he reacted.

There was no other word to describe it. He really lost…

"What was that all about?" he finally found his voice.

"An illusion tactic, which I refined a bit," she responded, twirling a kunai on her fingers with her other hand. "I normally use the illusion technique to let the enemy see what I want them to see. The one I used with you is when I let the enemy see what they fear the most, to make it tangible therefore making them paralyzed to make a move."

_What do you know, it worked on me_, he thought, shaking his head. _Unbelievable.__ It caught me off-guard._

"I never knew you were capable of fear after all," Kurenai continued. She positioned herself in a stance that meant for them to continue their spar. "I always thought that the reason you put your mask on is because nothing and no one could ever break your barrier," she started to move around him, her kunai positioned to attack, "…could ever rattle your feathers," then stopped behind him, "…could ever crawl under your skin."

Kurenai attacked from behind which Kakashi easily dodged.

"You think I am not human?" Kakashi asked, somewhat surprised at her assessment of him. It was his turn to attack.

"It's very much obvious that you are human," Kurenai answered, shielding her self from the shower of shurikens. "But—"she left the rest of the sentence unsaid as she strike back with ice arrows.

Kakashi put up an ice shield to stop those from hitting him. "But… what?"

Kurenai landed gracefully a good ten feet from him, her right arm raised holding a kunai, a smile playing on her luscious lips. "But still the same Kakashi I've known for years."

He twirled his kunai on his index finger. "I want to know how well you know me, Kurenai," he stated in low tones.

"Dubbed as the copy-cat ninja who knows a thousand—"

"I think you misunderstood," he said cutting her off. "I said I want to know how well _you_ know _me_… not as a ninja… but _me_ as a man."

The smile on her lovely face slowly faded.

Ever since the early times, never had their conversation turned into that dangerous alley they so carefully avoided. He never asked anything on a personal level. She did the same. Their conversation had always been on a neutral ground. It was mainly the reason why up until during their adult lives, they were able to co-exist without the feeling of awkwardness. Especially since she became aware of that damnable spark that seemed to hang between them, and, of course, since their profession dictated they had to.

Kurenai's eyes thinned into slits. "To be a man requires emotions… other than your obvious addiction to your… books… I haven't seen that much from you, so—"

"Emotions?" he asked cutting her off.

"You know? Happiness… Joy…" she shrugged her shoulders and looked away. "Love…" she continued, pausing then, "Sorrow…" then she whispered, "Fear…"

Kakashi waited for her to continue, but sensing she would not he spoke up. "All these years… meeting here every chance that we can… you've been wondering about _that_?"

She raised her eyes once again to meet his, looking straight right into his soul but never gave an answer.

"You've been wondering about when you could hear me laugh?" he continued, taking a step towards her.

"…about when you could feel my heart beat?" another step closer.

"…hear me cry?" another step.

Then he stopped about two feet away from her. Then his voice dropped into a whisper "…see my fear?"

To those who share my enthusiasm to **Kakashi**** and Kurenai**, I encourage you to please write more fanfictions!

2nd part of this story soon!


End file.
